


work song

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [22]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: hings you said when you thought i was asleep
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/727719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	work song

Wrapping cloak of furs tighter around body, Agron cradles beloved to his chest, nuzzling cold nose into the inferno of Nasir’s hair. The blizzard outside rages deep into the night, snow pelting the sides of the tent, smacking the canvas and leather in on its occupants. Agron simply scoots them closer to the fire and curses ruthless gods.

Nasir sighs against his neck, eyes closed but not yet slumbering. He can feel Agron’s trembling hands on him, wrapping all the coverings they have around the pair. Others around them sigh and moan, enemies turned to friends as they try to find their on heat. Under Agron’s cloak, Nasir can feel his own body sweating, sure he is the warmest in all of the rebellion against his lover’s broad chest.

“Nasir?” Agron whispers, voice a ghosting breath of steam in tent. It is soft enough that only the smaller man could hear it, legs curled tight in Agron’s lap. When Nasir does not reply, having no energy to do anything but feign sleep, Agron’s muted voice continues.

“I fear I am not a courageous man, nor one of well gifted speech such as fearless leader Spartacus,” Agron’s lips brush the shell of Nasir’s ear, “but I would seek your forgiveness for actions too harsh and undeserving.”

“I fear heart burst when brother was snatched from my arms by Roman shits. Never to be rekindled in this world. I fear I was lost to darkness.”

Nasir shifts slightly, fingers gripping Agron’s armor tighter. He can feel the thumping of his heart, the vibrations of his words. He does not know what to do with such information though - cannot begin to fathom pain Agron had to endure holding Duro’s last breath.

“And yet you have burrowed so deeply inside of me the loss of you I fear would send me into the afterlife.” Agron brushes his thumb along the cut of Nasir’s jaw, “How could I prepare for you?”

Agron kisses the top of Nasir’s forehead, lets his lips rest there. He wishes he could say more, perhaps tell Nasir how much he means, how the sun does not shine unless Nasir is in this world, how Agron will spend the rest of his days wondering what worth he must have to the gods for them to bless him with Nasir. He does not know.


End file.
